


Death

by Instagram



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Peter Pan AU, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3600204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Instagram/pseuds/Instagram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis was so much like the sun, yet little more than a shadow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what this is, but it's kind of sad so...

“Am I dead?”

Laughter. Louis remembers a time – once – when he didn’t laugh at death. When death wasn’t a laughing matter. It made him want to laugh. Louis smiled, a dazzling smile. His body was moving – running – his laughter falling down onto the little girl, musical. His existence was everywhere, yet nowhere. 

He was Louis Tomlinson. He was death. 

“Are you a lost boy?”

Louis laughed some more. He was always laughing. He was the sun, yet a shadow. He held out a hand – only a flick of the light – and smiled at the girl – all teeth – who took the hand willingly, “Miss,” his voice was music, it was laughter and sunshine and magic, “Would you like to be my lost girl?”

The girl – she’d grown so much in the past seconds, minutes. Years. Who knew how long Louis’ had been there – giggled, “I shall be.”

“Tell me thy name?” Louis asked – he was polite, he was very kind.

“I’m Eleanor. Eleanor Calder.”

Louis twirled – magic seemed to be at his fingertips – “Eleanor, shall we go onwards?” 

“An adventure?”

“If the lady wishes,” Louis was laughing again. So was the little girl. 

Then the little girl was silenced. The room was empty again, except for the lingering sound of a boy laughing. 

…

“Sir?”

Louis grinned, “Who am I? ‘Tis a great mystery. Ain’t it Liam?”

Liam looked stressed. He always looked stressed. “You’re Louis Tomlinson, sir-“

“Am I dead?”

“I don’t think so-“

“Am I part of thy living?”

“I doubt it-“

“Why me? Why do they choose me?”

“I’m not sure-“

“Liam, would you consider I free? I’m freedom. Yet, is freedom itself free? Am I thy price of freedom?” Louis wasn’t upset – no, he wouldn’t consider himself that, Liam could be though.

“I don’t know sir.”

“Hmm, I want to fly Liam,” Louis seemed genuinely sad about this comment.

“Why don’t you?”

“Why don’t thee? I shall, yet what if I fall?” Louis quizzed, wonderment on his face.

“You haven’t before sir.”

Laughter. “Walking can be just as much an adventure.”

“Then walk, sir.”

More laughter. “Why do thee walk, if thee fly?” 

Louis was gone before Liam could open his mouth again. No one ever considers that the lost boy’s – that’s what they call him; a lost boy – are more lost to Louis then they are to the world. 

…

“Louis.”

“Harry! Delightful,” Louis laughed, Harry smiling down at him. Harry was the only person who called him Louis – everyone else called him sir (or death). 

“I’m sorry Louis, but Eleanor-“

“Why do thy moon look so sad? Is it not free?” Louis asked, his eyes shining.

“Louis, Eleanor is gone.”

“I want thy moon to be happy. The moon is so friendly to thee,” Louis was on an island. His island – he owned Neverland. Yet, he couldn’t make the moon happy. Louis wondered if Eleanor was with the moon, Eleanor usually made people happy.

“Louis, you can’t do this every time-“

“I am so special, yet what chance did thee have?” 

“Louis?”

“Believe in me Harry,” Louis grinned, his eyes bright. Feral.

“We all do Lou, we believe in you with all our hearts.”

Louis looked surprised at that. Then, he laughed. “You are really delightful Harry, I hope thy moon see’s that as well.”

“Louis-“

He was gone. Harry wondered if it was to see another soul - another dead.

Or maybe it was to see him. 

…

“Where is he, Hazza?”

“As if he’d tell me Niall.”

“He likes you best.”

Laughter.

“No, he likes him best.”

…

Laughter. “Lou?” Only one person – one – was allowed to call him Lou. Only one.

Louis laughed some more, “Hello, thy looks magical.”

“Are you lonely, Lou?”

“Me? I don’t know. Am I supposed to be? I think not.” Laughter.

“I’m happy Lou. I am.”

“Thy was made to be happy,” Louis grinned – softly; he never grinned so soft – before dashing. He was always moving, always on the move.

“Why are you here again Lou?”

“Maybe I’m not happy. Thy make thee happy.”

“Lou, if I was made to be happy, you were made to be-“

“Freedom. I’m made to be freedom.”

“I love you.”

The laughter stopped. If one listened closely – Zayn Malik always listened closely when Louis was around – you might’ve guessed that Louis could’ve been sad. 

“I love thee, as well. I shall always love thee.”

Louis was laughing again. Smiling. Zayn deserved to see Louis smile. “Come back with me Zayn-“ Louis never said Zayn’s name, “Thy makes thee so happy.”

Silence. Louis knew Zayn wouldn’t – couldn’t – it wasn’t allowed. Zayn belonged Earth.

If Louis was death, then there needed to be life. 

“Please.”

“Not today.”

Laughter. “Louis?” Zayn knew that Louis was already gone.

It was ironic, how much death loved life. And how life loved death more than it was allowed.

…

“Am I dead?”

Laughter.


	2. Clean

"Sir-"

"Why don't thy cry? Thy used to cry, before. Thy was happier then, so why is it so hard for thee to cry now?" Louis seemed distressed. He was on a rock - it looked like it may fall down but Niall knew that it wouldn't - and he looked like he was every else but right there.

"Sir, are- are you-"

"Where are we?"

"Sir, we're in Neverland."

Louis laughed, wild. "Are thee dead?"

"Sir? All of us, the Lost Boys, are dead. We've been dead since we came here," Niall explains - that's their job. Explaining.

Louis laughed. "Dead? A strange concept. Thy was told, once, that thy could change it. Thy could bring thee back," and he was laughing again. He was always laughing. Why? Laughing wasn't so great.

"Sir-"

Niall's voice was shaking. Louis supposes he shouldn't have said that. "Sir, what did you say?"

Louis smiled - manic, but so alive - "Thee don't want to go back."

"Louis-"

Louis looked up, surprised. Niall didn't call him that - he didn't mind. Not really. He just didn't get called Louis by most people. All people.

"I'm sorry sir but-"

"Why?" Louis questioned. He questioned a lot, he supposes he should change that.

Niall tilted his head, "I-" he never finished. Louis was long gone. He always was, always moving. Niall wondered sometimes if - just maybe - he didn't want to leave, but the idea of staying was just a little too hard.

Louis was strong - no one denied that - but he never wanted to be.

...

Louis hated this side of the island. He thinks - it's the only reason he needs to not come here.

It's so quiet. Nothing grows.

"Thy is so sorry."

Louis doesn't apologise - it's not his job to be sorry.

"Tomlinson," the voice is soft. A voice you'd want to call sad, but you couldn't quite seem to.

Louis laughed. He hadn't been called that in so long - maybe not, but it seemed like such a long time. He hadn't been here in years - maybe not, but he couldn't picture himself coming here recently.

"Nicholas. Nicholas. Captain Nicholas."

Laughter - it was different to Louis'. Rougher. "I haven't been a Captain in a long time Tomlinson."

Louis blinked. "No. There are rules - too many rules - which say that you're a Captain. That's the rule."

"You can't be a Captain without a crew. You know better than anyone Tomlinson."

"Thy is sorry. Time - time changes things."

Louis had at a time hated Nicholas. He lived on the island - his island - without fear. Everyone feared Louis' island - that was the point. Not Nicholas. Nicholas who had a crew - a crew who Louis had taken. Louis took a lot of things that weren't his. It was a bad habit.

"Tomlinson, Louis, I want to leave."

Louis knows. He always does. Nicholas wants to find his crew (they were somewhere that Louis couldn't reach, somewhere that Louis would never see).

Louis laughed, before leaving.

There were rules - Nicholas was an exception that couldn't be changed. A Captain that could never go down with his ship.

...

Louis hated when adults died. They were always screaming, never taking it well.

"Who are you? What's happening?"

Laughter.

"Oh God, I'm dead. This is it."

The man started screaming - tears found his eyes - until everyone was quiet. Except for the laughter. 

(Louis was sick of the laughter - the constant laughter).

...

"Thy is tired. So tired. No one cares - no should care. Those are the rules."

"Lou, I-"

"No. No, no," Louis laughed - he was supposed to be happy. People told stories about his happiness, they didn't get it. Didn't understand. Zayn understood (he just pretended not to).

"Lou I love you. I know it's not enough, but I do."

They were kissing - it wasn't allowed. Life and Death, Zayn Malik and Louis Tomlinson - not allowed. Louis was so tired though.

"Can thy ask thee for a favour?"

Zayn flinched. 

"Zayn, thy needs thee to let thy's friend out. Zayn thee can't die - he lives with death and thy can't take him. Thee can, thee can save thy friend."

Zayn's eyes went cold - Louis was sick of his lovers eyes always going cold. Every time. "I can't do anything Louis."

Louis was gone at the words. 

Zayn knew they weren't fighting. He knew that Louis wouldn't visit in a while though - he wished he could visit Louis, but it wasn't possible. Louis had a reason to come to his land, a purpose.

Death had to find Life. Life couldn't go searching for Death.


End file.
